


Happy Campers

by CharaCatWarrior



Series: Happy Campers [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I’m writing more soon, M/M, please comment?, pretty darn gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaCatWarrior/pseuds/CharaCatWarrior
Summary: “Would you give it a rest for one fucking second?!?” Yelled an angry Dark from inside the Iplier meeting room. He and the other Ipliers were in the middle of an argument, and from what Chara could hear, things were heated. She, Chase, Anti, Jackie and Bing (who was never invited to meetings, as was his request) sat outside the door to the meeting room, listening intently after the first time Wilford had shouted a half an hour ago. When you hear Wilford say “Fuck it, I’ll just shoot them!” You know you have a problem.“Damn, they’re really at it this time,” Chase stated.“Should we stop them?” Asked a worried Jackie.“Nah, this is funny!” Replied Anti, who was giggling now any time anyone yelled.“THAT’S IT, THAT’S THE LAST STRAW. I FUCKING SWEAR OF YOU DON’T SHUT UP ABOUT FUCKING SHOOTING PEOPLE, I WILL SHOVE THAT GUN SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT YOU’LL BE BURPING BULLETS FOR MONTHS!” Yelled the usually calm Google from in the meeting room.At this, Bing spoke up. “That’s it, I’m going in there.” Before Chara could warn him of his mistake, he burst open the door.“THAT’S IT, YOU FUCKS, WE’RE GOING ON VACATION!”





	Happy Campers

The stunned silence, as with all silence in the ego household, didn’t last long. “Vacation? Bing, you know we have a lot of work to do. Where would we even go on vacation?” Asked Dark.

Google spoke up next. “I mean, November 19th is a self-set deadline, Dark. Nothing bad will happen if we don’t get the project done by then. We can spare a week or two.”

“Oh, you’re just siding with your boyfriend!” Sneered Bim. 

“Psh, like you don’t do that all the time, cowboy fucker!” Quipped Dr. Iplier, earning a blush and a glare from the other man who was, indeed, the boyfriend of Ed, as was everyone’s thought. 

“Well at least I have the courage to tell him how I feel!” Yelled Bim, causing the rest of the room to burst into arguing once more. By then, Chara and the others had followed Bing in. As all attempts by Jackie to defuse the situation were promptly ignored or disregarded, Chara listened. Then, she had an idea.

“EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP”, she yelled, a hint of glitch magic in her voice, silencing the room at once. “That’s better,” she said with a polite smile. “Now I have an idea. Who here has ever been camping?”

At this, only four people raised their hands, Jackie, Chase, Ed, and Wilford. Chara looked around in disbelief. “Really? Not Mr. Omniscient God of Death Dark? Not Super Powerful Rough-and-Tumble Glitchy boy Anti?”

“I know only me and Jackie have ever been camping before.” Said Chase. “I’m not sure how well the others would handle... you know... roughing it,” glancing at Bim and Dark, “so I’m not sure how well it will relieve stress.” 

“Don’t look at me like that, I can be outdoorsy!” Exclaimed Bim. “I once spent an entire night in a camper!”

Chase held back a laugh, while Ed didn’t bother hiding it, causing poor Bim to blush profusely. “Ok, so maybe I’m inexperienced.”

“Well, I’m all for this plan, I wouldn’t mind bein’ in a small tent with him if ya know what I mean.” Said Ed, with all his usual chasteness, causing Bim to blush even more.

“So what do you say, Dark?” Asked Chara.

Dark pondered this for a moment. As much as he didn’t want to be out in the dirty, sticky, messy outdoors for longer than he has to be, Chara looked so proud of her idea. The other egos were looking at him hopefully as well, and he knew that doing this would boost the overall morale. Plus, sharing a tent with Anti or Wilford may yield some... interesting results.

“Okay, I’m in. I’m putting Chara in charge of the logistics. We will leave tomorrow.” He said calmly, as the egos cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment some suggestions!


End file.
